1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solid-state imaging devices. More particularly, the present invention is related to a method of obtaining a read-out signal with a large dynamic range on an imaging device with a pixel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state image sensors are well known. Virtually all solid-state imaging sensors have a photosensitive element as a key element, for example, a photoreceptor, a photo-diode, a photo-transistor, a CCD gate, or the like. Typically, the signal of such a photosensitive element is a current that is proportional to the amount of electromagnetic radiation (light) falling onto the photosensitive element.
A structure with a photosensitive element included in a circuit having accompanying electronics is called a pixel. Such pixel can be arranged in an array of pixels so as to build focal plane arrays.
Commonly such solid-state image sensors are implemented in a CCD-technology or in a CMOS- or MOS-technology. Solid-state image sensors find a widespread use in devices such as camera systems. In such systems, a matrix of pixels comprising light sensitive elements constitutes an image sensor, which is mounted in the camera system. The signal of said matrix is measured and multiplexed to a so-called video-signal.
Of the image sensors implemented in a CMOS- or MOS-technology, CMOS or MOS image sensors with passive pixels and CMOS or MOS image sensors with active pixels are distinguished. An active pixel is configured with means integrated in the pixel to amplify the charge that is collected on the light sensitive element. Passive pixels do not have said means and require a charge sensitive amplifier that is not integrated in the pixel. For this reason, active pixel image sensors are potentially less sensitive to noise fluctuations than passive pixels. Due to the additional electronics in the active pixel, an active pixel image sensor may be equipped to execute more sophisticated functions, which can be advantageous for the performance of the camera system. Said functions can include filtering, operation at higher speed, or operation in more extreme illuminations conditions.
Examples of such imaging sensors are disclosed in EP-A-0739039, EP-A-0632930, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,204. The imaging devices based on the pixel structures as disclosed in these European patent applications and U.S. patent however are still subject to deficiencies in the image quality of the devices.
There is an ongoing effort to increase the performance of CMOS or MOS image sensors such that a comparable image quality is obtained as the one obtained with high-end CCD imagers. Due to the miniaturization of the technology of CMOS based electronic circuits, it is further possible to realize complex CMOS- or MOS-based pixels as small as CCD-based pixels. It is a main advantage of CMOS- or MOS-based image sensors that CMOS technology is being offered by most foundries whereas CCD-technology is rarely offered and a more complex and expensive technology option.
In the co-pending patent applications and patents EP-A-0739039, EP-A-0858111, EP-A-094003 1, EP-A-0773669, EP-A-0858212, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,933,190, and 5,953,060, pixel structures and methods of addressing them are described which address the issues summarized here-above. The contents of these patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.
In general, it must be recognized that for an imaging device, three specifications that are difficult to match are to be met:                the sensitivity of the image device, especially in the dark,        the cosmetic quality of the image, this means that the image should be flawless, and        the requirement of a response with a high dynamic range.        
Image sensors having a non-linear response such as a logarithmic response are known from, e.g., EP-A-0739039.
However, most of the image sensors with passive or active pixels have a linear voltage-to-light response. This means that their dynamic range is limited by the dynamic range of the linear response. For instance, if the linear output voltage has an S/N (signal-to-noise) ratio of about 250, which is a typical value, the corresponding dynamic range will be the same.
Image sensors with a double linear response or multiple linear responses are known. In such sensors, two or more linear pieces of optical response are combined in one electrical output signal, outside the pixel. Presently, the classical image sensors can be used to obtain such double linear response image by capturing two images with different sensitivity and combining them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,832 discloses a CCD-circuit having a response curve that has two sensitivity ranges. The CCD circuit has a clipping gate that is in a parallel configuration on the CCD. In order to obtain a response curve, the light integration period is split in a first and second integration periods. During the first integration period, the clipping gate is set to a specific DC voltage that removes the signals being generated by a high light intensity impinging on the CCD. During the second integration period, this limitation is removed. The high signals will add to the result during the second period only, low signals will add all the time.
The collected photocharge during the first period of the integration time is limited; during the second period, the limitation is removed. This limitation that can be removed is obtained with a clipping gate that is set to one DC voltage during the first period, and to another during the second period. This said gate continuously removes charge that is in excess.